wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rickter Rossenhiem
Rickter Rossenhiem is a recurring character in the War of the Ancient Races universe, appearing in both the original and second volumes. In the first installment, he contributed a total of 550 posts with a +0 karma before becoming inactive. His character bio from wotar: v1 is as follows: Name: Rickter Rossenhiem : Age: 23 Land of birth: Greece Weapons: Two daggers and a gun blade. History: Rickter was born into a noble family in Greece, he didn't like the strict way of life so moved to a wood away from his family without informing anyone. He lives there and survives well enough off the land. His character bio from Wotar II is as follows: Name: Rickter Rossenhiem Age: 49 Race: Vampire Weapons: Two daggers with silver lining and a gun-blade. Appearance: Tall, and handsome with long Dark hair and Blue eyes. History: Rickter was born in Greece and lived with his Catholic family for eighteen years. His childhood was un-eventful, the boring life he was living eventually got to the point where he ran away from home. He didn't want to, but it was that or live in sadness forever. Five years of living in a wooden hut in a small wood in Athens and he hadn't stopped the religious ways that had been drummed into him so much in his childhood. It was on the seventh month of the fifth year since he had ran when he met Rapheal. A vampire. He promised Rickter that his pain would go away, and he could live in peace forever. If he accepted the curse of a vampire. With tears in his eyes Rickter accepted the curse and went back to his wooden hut. With nothing to eat as the smell of a vampire had caused all the animals to run. As he entered his house he glanced at a small mirror, he had no reflection. Rapheal had lied. He would not''live'' in peace forever. He had no soul. For hours he sat on his bed, crying. Vampires couldn't exist, the will of God prevented them from doing so. He remembered various stories he had read from his fathers study about vampires. None of them he thought were true. None of them could be true. The fear he felt passed after a few hours as he felt a strange strength rise in him. Thoughts of killing and destroying flashed into his head, he cast them aside with a struggle. He was a peaceful man, he would never kill. He left his hut with nothing but the clothes he was wearing and his weapons. Rapheal had told him to go to England and from there he'd know where to go to see him again. On his way he took a detour. He would say goodbye to his parents. Or would he? When he arrived at his parents house he had felt the anger from before arise, the house had been burnt and left to fall down. Every room was destroyed, nothing was left. Why? he asked himself. Why? England was stranger than he had thought it would be, more people walked the streets of London than walked his City Athens. He had thought Athens was the most populated, he's been wrong. As Rapheal had said he found himself moving towards a place, he wasn't sure where. But it was where he needed to be. The vampire castle came into site and he promised himself he would kill Rapheal as he entered it's courtyard. It was beautiful. But in a strange way. He entered the main hall of the courtyard and was surprised at the amount of other vampires there. Over the next half year he lived with the vampires, training with them, making rivals and making enemies, and the one thing he least expected himself to do. Make friends. A female vampire named Julie. Rickter had almost killed her at first. Driving a dagger through her chest and leaving her stuck to the floor until the sun rose. But his conscious told him to go back to her and let her free. After nearly a year of living with the creatures he despised so much he moved to Italy and set up a band of vampires himself. He Julie and a young vampire they had turned together named Celin, ruled it. It was better than the vampires of England. The ones in his clan he chose carefully before biting. Except one, a sales merchant. Vladmirr. The young up-start formed his own clan and led it against Rickter. Unsuccessfully of course. It was in the first engagement with this vampire that Rickter had discovered he had feelings other than friendship towards Julie. He was uncertain if she felt anything for him in return, so didn't mention anything. Nearly two years after he had founded his clan a woman came to see him. Her name was Katherine, and she claimed to be the daughter of an old English king; one killed by the Romans two thousand years ago. Rickter believed her, not knowing why he should. It turned out that she was cursed, sometimes she was a devil, this was the one that had introduced herself to Rickter. The one that had sworn to help him removed human ruling from the earth. Yet other times she was an Angel, when in this form she would join the hunters and kill the vampires, stopping them from killing the humans. One night as Rickter was approaching his thirteenth year as a vampire he had seen a dark figure standing on the wall of the coliseum. He knew who it was and was there in an instant. "Father!" He said joyfully embracing the man. He was shaken off, and his father unsheathed a silver sword and a large red axe. "You've commit many crimes my son, now I shall release your soul." Rickter fought long and hard with his father, and in the end had killed him. He no longer felt any pity for the death of humans. He had completed his transformation, his hate for Rapheal, the one who had turned him still lingered. But he hadn't seen him since he'd been turned. Now Rickter rules his clan just as he has done for the past 20 years. He's 49 years of age, and rules it along side Julie and Celin, occasionally Katherine when she's got the devil controlling her form. He still hasn't told Julie that he loves her, but he may one day. His clan has long since ceased fighting the vampires, and most of the werewolves, the wolves fear him, and the vampires don't see him as a threat. How wrong they are, soon the world of men will fall. And the world of the vampire will rise! Story continues in the RP. bio from Wotar Reborn is as follows: GENERAL Birth Name: Rickter Rossenhiem Race: Vampire Age: He doesn't know (This will be explained in the history) Gender: Male Occupation: None Birthplace: Athens (Greece) Current Location: Rome (Italy) Family Relations: None left alive that he is aware of. Weapon: He owns a sword-length gun-blade and two intricately carved daggers. Other Items Owned: His clothing, everything else is... Borrowed? BACKGROUND Personality: Most of the time he is a kind being, to those he likes at least and when hunting. If you cross him however you should expect a vindictive creature. He never forgets when an affront is made against him and he even now intends to destroy the vampire that lied to him shortly before turning him. As an aside to all this, he is somewhat arrogant. Detailed History: Rickter, born on a day he no longer has recollection of, a date that he no longer remembers. He was born to a catholic mother and father in Athens, his younger childhood was spent going to a catholic school that he always detested. He had no friends there, or anywhere out side of the house. He was five, at least, that's what he remembers, when he started to read the books in his fathers library. Tales of Demons, angels, gods and devils. They were always entertaining yet none of them were fictional, they were all written as fact. Above the books were a few items we could never reach, weapons all of them. Battle Axes with intricate designs and Latin scripture upon them. A gun and blade merged as one. This was always Rickter's favourite. Every time before he took a book or replaced one he would spend minutes staring at it. Sleep, school, read, church, sleep, school, read, church... This was how he spent his life for many years, he recalls holding his fourteenth birthday at home with his parents. He does not remember, nor does he wish to remember why he argued with them that night, why he ran to his fathers study, took the gun-blade from it's position on the wall along with two daggers and fled the house. He never looked back. Not once in at least a decade, he thinks it was more than decade, at least, that's what he tells me now. For years he lived in a scratch built shack in a small woods on the south eastern tip of Greece, he would hunt for his own food. A hard feat when living close to a built up area. He had social interaction sometimes, rarely. He did not know how to handle it for he had had so little when younger. He counted not the seasons, the months, the days... Yet he remembers it clearly. One winter morning he came across a hunter, not prey. He was swiftly incapacitated and given a choice. Before he made it, he asked if his soul would remain intact for the books he read informed him it would not. He was lied to, the beast told him his soul would remain. He accepted the curse on such grounds and returned back to his shack. He passed the one mirror he had and noticed something wrong, it took him a few moments to work it out. There was no reflection. He'd sold his soul... Come to England and seek out the castle of Victor Van Alberict if you wish to be guided in what you are. The words of his turner echoed in his head so many times. He could not ignore them. With haste he packed his bags, took his weapon and left the country. He hitch-hiked his way there, killing boarder guards where needed, each time getting more and more saddened. He was not a killer, he was kind hearted. Every step made his resolve more firm, he would kill the beast that turned him. A liar and a corrupter! Once in England he found Victor's castle easily, he had begun to adjust to the life he was now forced to live. Once there he sought training, which was given to him by Victor himself on occasion, one time he almost brought down the Vampire Lord, this was only due to guile and intelligence. Rickter's strength nowhere near matched the Lord's. He stayed in the castle for a while, his turner never once showing his face. A shame... He would kill him one day. Ambition grew in Rickter's heart as he stayed at the castle, it wasn't long before Victor led an attack on the city of London, Rickter joined the ranks of the attackers, here is where he met Julia. At every chance he could find he'd been dispatching weaker vampires than himself, she was one. He noticed her in an alley way. A weak looking, new turned. He had been a vampire for near half a year, he knew how to control the powers he had. Even amongst a swarm of the beings he took his luck. He made himself known to her, then attacked. He left a dagger through her stomach and into the flagstones underneath her. A sadistic thing to do, he would let the sun find her in the morning. Something about her made him unable to leave, he stood contemplating it for many minutes ignoring her as he did so before taking the dagger from her stomach. They befriended each other, within weeks they had decided to set up their own clan in Italy. Far from any other vampires he knew of, yet a place with plenty of people. On their journeys they picked up another girl, she went by the name of Celin. Rickter adopted her as a daughter and she travelled with them. She had been turned by both of them simultaneously, almost willingly, she stuck by them through everything after that. It took them only a few days to establish a base, the ancient Roman sewers no longer used by the modern inhabitants of the city were the perfect foundations. Within weeks they had a small population of loyal followers, within months they had a small army. Near one hundred vampires had joined them. The clan was growing at a steady rate, Rickter's love for Julia was growing stronger. Celin however disappeared. She was not killed, Rickter would have known. One day she'd return, he was certain of that. She needed to branch out and be herself for a while first. This brings us up to date, a steadily growing clan and love between two vampires, not a very usual thing... Instinct was what caused most opposite gendered vampires to be together. I fear, for the way that Rickter looks at me now, that these will be the last words I ever write. I pray that you enjoy his tale. Fears: Finding his lost family. Strengths: He has the ability to learn very easily, at school he used to be the top of his class. When at home, as he had no friends, he spent most of the time in his fathers library reading books on histories, religion, demons, angels anything extraordinary. Weaknesses: Aside from the normal weaknesses a being such as himself suffers he is always worried that he may find his family. This is a fear and as such a weakness. He also tends to make quick decisions. Not bad ones, but he forgets to think of the consequences. Likes: He likes Julie, the taste of blood from adolescents, any chance to prove he is better than those that surround him and most forms of metal music. Dislikes: The taste of blood from the elderly, the vampire that turned him. Rap/R&B music. Other people proving themselves his better. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: He has a typical Grecian build to his face, his eyes were deep blue before he was turned, yet now he holds in them an underlying of red. His face is usually framed by his shoulder length black hair, which he wishes to grow longer. Clothing: Since he was turned he decided to wear medieval/gothic clothing. His outfit changes often, but mostly it is a dark colour with red trim and metal reinforcements. A cloak is worn only during the night, it draws too many eyes when around in the day. Build: He looks as though he is in his twenties, it is quite likely he was when he was turned. He has average looking muscles, they don't bulge too much but you wouldn't want to be hit by him. He's 6' 3' tall and as such towers above most people. Marks/Scars: He has two marks on his neck and one savage scar on his stomach, this gained in his younger years when he fell from a cliff and landed upon sharp rocks. Role play Sample: Blood dropped from his sword as he pulled it from his victim, life was short for most people. Shorter for a soldier. Weapons collided with weapons, shields with shields and armour with the ground. All around the battle was becoming more fierce. Lines of ordered men were threatening to break into individual melee. Niether side could afford this to happen, they both relied upon shield walls to keep their armies together and unbroken. The Centurion looked about him in despair as he saw what was about to him. He called orders to his Optio who relayed them to the rest of the unit as swift as he could. When the right flank gave way they were to form a square formation and hold their ground so the rest of the army could fall back. This had been decided upon at the start of the battle by General Crassus and himself. Sacrifice for Rome would be rewarded in the after life. Especially when facing these eastern dogs. When it happened it happened too swiftly for anyone to take in, the right flank gave way suddenly. An unnoticed cavalry charge hit it and kept on going, There was no time to form the square of his unit before half of them were run down by the cavalry of east. He had made a fatal mistake to observe this anyway, it was with sudden realisation he felt the cold bite of steel in his stomach. A shield knocked him from his feet and his life was dispatched without mercy. He has posted in the following threads: : A home in the woods : Training hall : In the eye of the beholder it lies : Celin's Room : Finding an Entrance : Skirmishing for fun : Lost Rays of a Setting Sun : Prong 1 : Showdown in Colloseum : A visit in the Theater : Vellond's followers : Building Outpost`s : This Night I Walk Alone : Dinner in Feltre : Protecting a werewolf : A lodging in Rossano : Return to the coliseum : Entrance : Werewolf and Vampire : Training hall : Lost on the way to a meeting : Van Helsing's house : Rickter's chambers : The streets of London ''' : '''Lets write a story : Searching for a meal : A wood on a cliff : Sweet Crimson : ' ' Category:Characters Category:Vampires